Nicole Curtis: An Outsider
by 19981st
Summary: A CURTIS SISTER: Nicole is Sodapop's twin sister who is like one of the guys. Her soul mate and boyfriend, Dallas Winston, is just released from prison after 2 months. Can they keep their relationship going with all the things going on around them and within the relationship its self? Will they break up? Will they stay together? Will their love be strong enough to last?


**I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters, except for Nicole Curtis.**

* * *

It has been about a year since mom and dad died in a car wreck. I guess I'm technically an orphan, but it doesn't feel that way. That's probablly because my brother Darrel, who we call Darry, takes care of my brothers and I. Them dying didn't really bother me much. It just hurt me to see my brothers so upset, they cried. I have never seen them cry and that really killed me. Me on the other hand, I haven't cried since I was nine, when Dallas Winston moved into Tulsa. He told me that I shouldn't be so happy all the time. I remember looking up at him and wondering what was going through ten-year-old Dally's head. "This place sucks man, get that through your head!" That was how my first incounter with him ended I ran home and balled like a baby. I looked up and saw Sodapop, my twin brother, standing at the edge of my bed trying to get me to spit out what happened. Little did he know was, that was the day I changed from that innocent little girl who got pushed around by all her brothers' friends, to the tough greaser that I am now. After that day I never let anyone scare me again. I'm sixteen now, seven years free of tears and I plan to keep it going.

* * *

"Nicki!"

"What!?" as I yelled my bedroom door flew open, it was Ponyboy.

"I'm going to the movies. You wanna come?" he asked.

"Nah you go I'll see ya around later."

"Alright.."

I got out of bed when I heard him leave. I was the only one home Soda was working till twelve with Steve and Darry was working till late tonight. I got dressed, tight black pants, a white v-neck and a jean jacket that was slightly ripped on the sleve. It was ten, still early enough to go to the Dingo and get some breakfast. I grabbed my pack of cigerettes off the dresser then put my hand in my pocket to make sure I had a light, I did. I went out to the front pourch and stopped in front of the stairs to light a smoke. I heard someone cough behind me. I spun around quick on my heels.

"I thought you were working Darry.."

"Nah I took the day off, I'm not feeling too hot. Where you off to?"

"The Dingo. You wanna come?"

"No, see ya later."

"Alright. Bye."

I started walking down the street, it was only about ten blocks away. I took a long drag on my cancer stick then threw it in the gutter.

"Hey! Did I just see you litter on my street?" The voice made me jump a little. I looked up and there was Dally standing in front of me.

"Your street? Last time I checked, I've lived here longer then you!" I grinned, "When'd ya get out of the cooler Dal?" as I said this I threw my arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

He smirked and said "Just about twenty minutes ago, did ya miss me?" he put his arms on my waist to pull me off of him so he could get a good look at me.

"You know the answer to that." I smiled, "Do you wanna go to the Dingo for some breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Hmmm.. Absolutly! I hate the food in jail!" he said as he put his arm around me and we walked to the Dingo.

* * *

When we got to the Dingo we sat down in a booth by a window in the front right corner of the room. It was suprisingly pretty empty for a Saturday morning.

"So how'd you get out so early, I thought you were in for about four months?" I said as I dumpped a spoon full of sugar into my coffee.

"I got out early for good behavior." he said barly even looking up from the menu.

"Good behavior? Ha! Since when are you good?" I said with a smirk.

"Hey don't get wise!" he put the menu down and looked right at me, "Maybe I had a reason to be good. Maybe I wanted to get out early so I wouldnt have to be away from a certin someone any longer then I have been." I giggled as he took my hand in his and kissed it. This wasn't like him at all! Maybe he really did miss me. He wasn't one to act like a gentelman.

"You really do know how to make a girl blush don't ya?" I said as I felt my face get hot.

"Ummm yeah, and you're just finding this out now, after being with me for, I don't know three years?" he said grining. I smiled. We stopped when the waitress came over.

"What can I get ya'll to eat?" she said with a weird look on her face. You could tell that she was pissed at the world just by her dreary voice that seemed to drag anyone down everytime she opened her mouth.

"Uhh, yeah, I'll take two pieces of toast with a side of baccon and she'll have a pancake with butter and a side of sausage." Dally said knowing that I didn't eat a lot of food at once.

"Is that all?"

"Ya, thank you." I said as my voice got higher.

"So hows you're brothers doing?" he asked while twirling a piece of his hair around.

"Their fine I guess. Pony is getting straight A's in school and he got moved up two grades cause he's real smart, and Soda and I had to drop out to help Darry with the bills."

"You what?" he seemed pretty surprised, He always said he couldn't get over how many A papers were on the fridge with my name written on them.

"Dal, honey believe me I didn't want to, had no choice we would have lost the house if I didn't. I don't mind the work, I do one shift at the DX with Soda and Steve while they're working full time, and a few night shifts singing at the bar, thats all."

He looked at me funny "You sing?" he smirked at the thought.

"Haha, laugh all you want thats really all I got going for me in the future. Besides the tips I get from the audience is whats making most of my money."

"Really? When's your next gig?"

"Tonight. Why, you planning on coming?" I said with a grin.

"What? I can't support my girl if I want to?" he said winking at me, I blushed.

Soon after the waitress came over with our food. Dally and I both crammed it down our throats, like we haven't eaten in months. He then slipped out of the booth, not intending on paying for the meal. I gawked at him.

"What are you staring at? Come on lets get out of here before she comes back!"

"Wait outside, I have to go to the bathroom." He nodded and turned to walk outside. I waited until I saw him light his cancer stick then I got up and slipped the cashier a ten, that they wouldn't have gotten if I hadn't lied to Dal about having to go to the bathroom. He tryed to hand me the five dollers in change but I just shook my head, "Keep it, you caught me in a good mood." I said looking up through the window to stare at Dally.

"But I owe you five I can't..."

"It's fine just put it in the tip jar, have a good one!" I said with a smile.

I pushed the door open because I didn't want to waste another minute arguing with the guy.

"You wanna go to your place?" Dally asked with a grin.

"Haha, I know exactly what your thinking, I'd hate to burst your bubble but Darry's home from work. He took the day off." I pouted. I knew he loved it when I did that.

"Awww man! He picked the wrong day to be sick! Haha lets go anyways, for the hell of it!" He winked and we went off toward my place.

* * *

**I wanted to start with a short chapter to see if it would get any good feed back. This is only the beginning, the story will get way more interesting! I promise! Please review to tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
